Question: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 3 = 5x + 10$
Solution: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(10x + 3) - 5x = (5x + 10) - 5x$ $5x + 3 = 10$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(5x + 3) - 3 = 10 - 3$ $5x = 7$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5x}{5} = \frac{7}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{5}$